Maelys Stone
Maelys Stone is a Knight of Wickenden, a bastard raised by House Waxley. His father is rumoured to be Prince Aegor Targaryan. History Maelys was born in 342 AC to Myranda Waxley and a Targaryan, rumoured by those close to his mother to be Prince Aegor Targaryan although his mother never specifically said who his father was. His father never acknowledged him or returned to Wickenden, Maelys’ silver hair was his only inheritance from his father, he did not inherit purple Valyrian eyes instead he has the dark brown eyes of his mother. Maelys was born a hunchback, his mother despised him for this and named him Maelys after the Blackfyre pretender Maelys the Monstrous as a cruel insult to the child to forever associate him with a disfigured villain. Myranda’s father Lord Jasper Waxley loved his daughter greatly and so accepted them both into his household when she returned with her bastard child. One night when Maelys was still a baby Lord Waxley’s guards caught Myranda attempting to drown him in a bath, they managed to prevent this and Myranda was locked away in a tower to prevent her from harming anyone else in her madness. Lord Waxley took pity on Maelys and allowed him to be raised by the septas and later educated by the maestars and also the castle musician who taught him to play the flute which provided him with a calming pastime. He grew to be a strong and powerful boy, especially in his upper body, the maestars sent him to be trained by the master-at-arms in order to provide a focus for his overabundance of energy and he took to the training well, being particularly skilled with a war hammer and in unarmed combat. He also spent his time sneaking around the castle and stealing treats from the kitchen or other trinkets that he liked. Despite being an object of ridicule and abuse by those outside of his grandfather’s authority Maelys was treated well by Lord Waxley’s immediate subjects, the master-at-arms, Ser Hugo, in particular was kind to him and even convinced him when he turned 16 to take part in a melee during a tournament in Wickenden, he won his spurs and was knighted after the tournament. Maelys was not allowed to see his mother for most of his life, she was locked away from view and cared for in secret, eventually Maelys sneaked into his mother’s tower and met with her, unfortunately her madness had only gotten worse and at the mere sight of him she screamed horribly and threw herself from her window onto the stones below. This trauma affected Maelys deeply and shortly after this incident he felt he could no longer stay in Wickenden, he left and travelled south to find his own way in the world with the blessing of his grandfather. Character and Appearance Maelys has short silver hair, he has a large powerful upper body with a hunched back that causes him to stoop, although even with this stoop he is around 6 feet tall. His eyes are a dark brown. Family Immediate family: • Mother - Myranda Waxley (322 AC – 365 AC) • Father – Unknown (Rumoured to be Aegor Targaryan) • Grandfather – Lord Jasper Waxley of Wickenden (300 AC - ) • Grandmother – Lady Lysa Templeton (302 AC – 354 AC) Relatives: • Uncle – Edmund Waxley (320 AC - ) • Aunt – Ysilla Waxley (319 AC - ) • Aunt – Jeyne Waxley (319 AC – 341 AC) Category:Valeman Category:Targaryen Category:Bastard Category:House Waxley